


come over for some xbox, maybe

by rocketsfindplanets



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: Auston was glad Freddie couldn’t see his face. He huffed out a little, strangled breath, closing his eyes. “Please spank me, Freddie.”





	come over for some xbox, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Auston Matthews/Freddie Andersen, spanking"  
> https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=5052110#cmt5052110

Auston knew that it wasn’t his fault, that it was the team’s fault, the whole team. One rookie couldn’t win the Cup.

He still blamed himself, though. As they all started to leave the locker room, he played absently with the edge of one of his sleeves, looking down.

“Aus?”

He glanced up, finally, knowing he didn’t really have a choice. Freddie was looking down at where he was sitting with _that look_ , and. Ah. Auston shifted, a bit uncomfortable, as if he could somehow escape his gaze.

“You want to come over for some Xbox, maybe?”

They both knew they wouldn’t be playing any Xbox. It was still a good cover. He glanced around the locker room, mostly empty, now. Nodded. “I, uh... Yeah. That would be good.”

He didn’t even have to ask, following Freddie out to his car and getting in. He stayed quiet as they drove to Freddie’s place, staring out the window.

It was so good that they’d made it to playoffs, he knew. He still couldn’t shake the thought that they could have done more. That he could have done more.

He followed Freddie inside, too, guided by a firm hand on his lower back. It pretty much confirmed what Auston already knew. His breath still caught, though, his heart doing a little flip inside his chest. “Bed?” Auston asked.

“No.” The response surprised him, a bit, but he nodded, letting Freddie guide him to the living room. Freddie sat down on one of his chairs and pulled him down onto his lap, holding him close. Auston let himself rest against his chest, sighing into his neck.

“What are you thinking, Aus?” Freddie asked, quiet.

Auston sighed. He already knew, Auston was sure of it. Freddie always knew.

“I just... I wish we had won,” he mumbled.

“I think we all do.”

“But, it’s not... I just feel like if I had done more... If I had scored more goals, if I...”

Freddie kissed him, cutting off his words. Auston hesitantly kissed back, curling closer until Freddie pulled back.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” he asked.

And fuck, of course Auston knew. And Auston also knew that Freddie didn’t like to punish him for the failures as the team as a whole, but. Sometimes— sometimes Auston needed this, needed Freddie, to make him feel better about it. “Yeah. But—”

“Get up,” Freddie said, and he was quick to obey. And then, “Strip for me.”

Auston nodded weakly, fingers hesitating on the hem of his shirt. He finally forced himself to tug it off under Freddie’s gaze, telling himself it would be better to just do it. He slipped his shoes off and shoved his shorts down, too, not wearing anything underneath. In all fairness, he had been planning on going straight home, alone.

His face was pink as he glanced back up at Freddie.

“Well?” Freddie said, beckoning Auston closer. “On my lap.”

Sometimes Auston needed this, but he didn’t know how to ask. He never had to.

He took a deep breath and bent over Freddie’s lap, fingernails digging into his palms. Freddie had put his dumb suit back on after the game, and Auston was painfully aware of it, now, his cock pressed up against the nice pants.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out, before Freddie could even say anything.

Freddie just hummed, running a hand down the arc of Auston’s back, all the way down to rub at his ass. He shivered, feeling so vulnerable, like he always did when they did this. Freddie’s hands were so big and warm, the perfect counter to the cool air on his skin.

“You’ll be better, next time,” Freddie echoed back to him at some point. He still hadn’t done anything, just touching, and he had Auston squirming with it, desperate for anything more.

“Please.” It came out choked, Auston barely able to force the words out at all.

“Please what?”

Auston was glad Freddie couldn’t see his face. He huffed out a little, strangled breath, closing his eyes. “Please spank me, Freddie.”

He couldn’t see him, but he could imagine the pleased smile on Freddie’s face, lips curling ever-so-slightly upward. Auston liked being good for him, liked giving some of that control up to him, even if it was hard to admit. At least he knew Freddie liked it, too.

“Why?” Freddie asked, and his voice had an almost cruel edge to it, making Auston say it again.

“I… Because I wasn’t good enough out there tonight, I didn’t help us win.”

“That’s right.” Freddie’s hand finally landed on his ass, still gently rubbing, working Auston up. “No more talking, okay? Just stay quiet and take it, unless you need to use your safeword.”

He’d never had to, but Freddie insisted every time, just in case. It was so sweet and it reminded Auston, a little bit, that Freddie still loved him, wasn’t really mad at him, wanted him to be okay more than anything.

Auston opened his mouth to say okay, realised what he was doing, and promptly shut it again.

When Freddie raised up his hand, Auston tensed a little bit, preparing himself for the first strike. “Relax,” Freddie said, and he bit his lip, trying to make himself.

As soon as he had, going lax against Freddie, again, he landed the first hit.

It wasn’t very hard, but it still made Auston’s breath catch. The next few that followed were all the same, light, slow, more of a warmup than anything else. Auston could feel how hot his skin was getting, could imagine the pink blossoming over his skin. He turned his head, slightly, to try to look up at Freddie.

He caught a glance at him, at that focused look he always got, before Freddie was pushing his head down, forcing him to look down. “Be good,” he murmured, and Auston nodded weakly, not daring to challenge the authority in his tone.

The next spank came down harder, a lot harder, no more bothering to warm him up to it. It ripped a moan from Auston’s throat, enjoying it more than he was probably supposed to.

If it was a punishment, surely it wasn’t right that he could feel his cock twitch under him, slowly filling out under nothing but the spanking.

After that, Freddie alternated between softer and harder hits, leaving Auston on the edge, not sure what to expect.

He would hit him a few times in just a second, and then he would wait, rubbing at the red prints, making Auston whimper, pushing back into it, giving him a soft slap or two.

It was too much and it wasn’t enough and it was exactly what he needed.

Auston couldn’t help himself from starting to grind down against Freddie’s lap as he continued, the movements punching little pants out of him every time, desperate for some more contact.

It was so, so embarrassing. He knew he was going to get Freddie’s nice suit all dirty, going to leave a mark on the expensive materials, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. His face was flushed with shame but he kept moving anyway, needing it more than he knew how to say, even if he were allowed to ask for it.

Eventually, Freddie’s other hand camp to his hip, stopping the movements. “Auston,” he said firmly, tugging at his hair just a bit, “I need you to stay still.”

Auston swallowed hard and nodded, the motion making his hair tug at his scalp, just on the edge of painful.

After that, he tried his best not to move against Freddie, instead just squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on the sensation of Freddie’s hand hitting his skin.

The hits were smoothing out, becoming more consistent, but also becoming harder, too. It was easier to focus on them, that way, the stinging turning more into pain, not as easy to brush off. It still felt good, but fuck, it hurt, too.

“Come on, let it out,” Freddie murmured as he kept going, and Auston whimpered, arcing up into it until he didn’t, until the sensations tipped over that edge into too much.

And Freddie just kept going, just as firm, didn’t slow down for him, each hit sounding so loud, burning so much. Auston didn’t open his eyes, but he couldn’t help it when the tears welled up anyway, spilling over his cheeks in no time.

“Freddie, I can’t…”

“Be quiet.” He accompanied the words with another hard smack, but the effect was mostly lost, considering it wasn’t any harder than what he was already dealing with. “Just a few more, you can do that.”

Auston forced himself to be quiet, chanting Freddie’s words over and over again in his head like a mantra. Just a few more, just a few more.

Despite how much it hurt, he was still so fucking hard, too, each hit forcing him to move just a bit against Freddie’s lap, cock catching on the fabric.

“Five more?” Freddie offered, and Auston could feel himself nodding. He wasn’t sure he could take much more than that. “Count them for me, okay? Just these five and you’re done.”

Auston sniffled and tried to relax, again, for when Freddie started again.

He didn’t waste much time, landing the next hit, somehow harder than the others. Auston cried out, trying to twist away from Freddie’s hold, get away from all of the overwhelming sensations that were overcoming him.

When Freddie didn’t continue, he licked his lips, eventually croaking out, “One.”

“Good boy,” Freddie praised, and Auston sobbed, shaking with it.

He hit him again, and they went through the same process, Auston taking a long moment to compose himself before forcing out a, “Two,” barely able to form the words.

“That’s it, Auston, so good…”

The praise got to him so much, he needed Freddie to tell him how good he was being, he needed to know that he was making it up, making things better. That was what got him through the next three hits, Freddie murmuring to him, telling him that he was such a good boy for him, that he was doing a good job.

It should have been so embarrassing, and it was, but Auston just couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything hurt so much, and he was so hard, and his face was wet with tears, and there were a million things more immediate than pausing to let himself feel the humiliation that coloured his cheeks.

Three, four, and five passed in a blur, and before he knew it, Freddie was pulling him up into a gentle kiss, so different from how Freddie had been spanking him.

“You did so good, Aus. You don’t have to worry about it anymore, okay?”

Auston blinked a few times, trying to urge away the tears that still pricked at the corners of his eyes. He nodded, weak, his throat dry.

He could feel the precum leaking from his heavy cock, rubbing against Freddie’s suit jacket, now, and he took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, just a bit. He didn’t want to look like a slut, not any more than he was sure he already did.

Freddie pulled him back onto his lap for real, so that Auston was straddling him as much as possible on the chair, pressed flush up against him.

“You really like that, huh? So hard just from me spanking you. Maybe you didn’t understand that it was a punishment, you need me to do it again?”

And just those words alone had Auston shaking his head violently. “God, Freddie, I can’t, I can’t…”

Freddie pressed his index finger up against Auston’s lips, and Auston blinked, but only hesitated a moment before parting his lips around it, tongue flicking out. Something to ground him, at least.

“Did I say you could talk?” Freddie asked, and Auston didn’t move, didn’t say a thing, just focusing on the finger in his mouth until Freddie pulled it away.

He only realised then that it had just been to quiet him, and he groaned at that, pressing up against Freddie.

“You want to come now?”

Auston nodded, rolling his hips against Freddie’s, saying please with everything but his voice.

“Go ahead, then.” Freddie leaned back in the chair, just keeping his eyes on Auston. “No touching, though. Just keep grinding against me, be a good boy.”

The idea of coming on Freddie’s suit mortified him, but it was hot, too, and he needed to come so, so bad. As soon as he had permission, he was humping against Freddie’s lap, trying to shift that his cock was pressed up against one of his thighs.

Freddie let him. One of his hands went to tweak one of Auston’s nipples and he whined, everything so sensitive. Each movement continued to draw a moan out from him, and in no time he was coming hard, the pain of his ass against Freddie’s lap blending with the pleasure and feeling better than Auston ever wanted to admit.

He let his eyes shut as he rode out his orgasm against Freddie, feeling tears in his eyes once again. It was all just so much, in the best way.

Freddie’s hand found his hair, just petting this time, so gentle. Auston melted into the sensation, tucking his head against Freddie’s neck, letting him do as he pleased. He didn’t have the energy to do anything else.

“Think you can get up?” Freddie asked eventually.

Auston didn’t move, thinking about it. “I… I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Here…” Freddie’s hands moved to Auston’s hips, keeping a tight grip on him as he slowly got up, keeping him up against him. “Lean against me.”

Freddie all but carried him to his bedroom, then, laying him down on the bed immediately. Auston made a soft noise as his ass came in contact with the sheets, but he just stayed still, curling up on himself a bit.

He watched Freddie strip out of his suit, setting it aside.

“I… I’m sorry,” Auston said slowly, chewing on the inside of his lip. “I really messed up your suit.”

Freddie looked over at him, just barely quirking an eyebrow. “Auston,” he said, low, shaking his head. “I wanted to. You really think I just wear my suit after a game for no other reason?”

Auston thought about it for a long moment. His brain still felt all fuzzy, and it was hard to focus on much other than how spent he felt, but eventually it kind of clicked. “Oh,” he said. Obviously Freddie had planned this, so it made sense.

When Freddie came over to the bed, Auston could see how hard he was, and immediately felt bad for not getting him off, too. He opened his mouth to offer help, even though he wasn’t sure he could, but Freddie cut him off.

“Just lie there and look pretty for me, okay?”

Auston blushed a bit, but it wasn’t worse than anything he’d already heard. So he did as Freddie asked, just lied on the bed and looking up at him, watching as Freddie took his thick cock into his hand.

He was pretty quiet as he jerked himself off, looking over Auston’s body.

It was as humiliating as anything else, that day, Auston thought. Or perhaps it was just the mindset he was in, but he felt so vulnerable, Freddie just looking at him, getting off on what he looked like, all laid out and exhausted.

When Freddie came, it was with Auston’s name on his lips, come streaking across Auston’s chest.

Freddie leaned in to kiss him, again, and Auston could hardly find it in himself to kiss back.

He didn’t move as Freddie went to the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth, gently rubbing it over Auston’s chest and spent cock, making sure to get every spot.

After that, Freddie just sat the washcloth aside and crawled onto the bed beside Auston. He wrapped his arms around him and tugged him closer. Auston let out a soft noise as his ass settled against Freddie, still so sensitive, as it surely would be for a day or two.

“Thank you,” Auston mumbled at some point.

It wasn’t late enough to go to bed, but Auston wasn’t sure that he could do anything else. Besides, he didn’t really want to be awake any longer, either.

“No problem,” Freddie sighed against his ear, gently mouthing at his neck. “You had a good game, you know that? You can’t win everything alone.”

“I know. It just… makes it easier.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Freddie promised. “I get it.”

Auston certainly knew as much was true. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been here in the first place.

After that, he fell quiet for a long moment, not really able to summon any more words. Everything was sore and stinging, and his mind was all a jumbled mess, because that was what Freddie did to him.

“Xbox tomorrow?” he managed at some point.

He felt Freddie laugh as much as he heard it. “Sure.”

“Mkay. You’re gonna lose, though.”

His words were a bit slurred, tired and not really there all the way. Auston curled up against Freddie and eventually just let himself drift off to sleep, content to let hockey go for the night and forget everything but how Freddie felt against him.

**Author's Note:**

> idek what a maple leaf is so uhh im not sure how this fic happened.. also its 4 am right now so blame anything bad on that
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ tylerparsons I GUESS lol


End file.
